My Innocent Wife
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Jaehyun terpaksa menikahi Minhyung, seorang gadis yang 10 tahun lebih muda darinya. Akan tetapi kelakuan polos dan kekanak-kanakan Minhyung sering kali memusingkan Jaehyun. Sanggupkah Jaehyun menghadapinya?. Jaehyun x Girl! Mark Lee (GS for Mark). NCT FANFICTION. JAEMARK.


**My Innocent Wife**

 **Prolog dan Part 1**

 **JaeMark Couple**

 **Jung Jaehyun NCT as Jung Jaehyun, 28 tahun, pengusaha muda yang menjadi suami Mark karena sebuah wasiat**

 **Mark Lee NCT as Lee Minhyung, 18 tahun, seorang gadis yatim piatu kekanak-kanakkan yang dinikahi Jaehyun**

 **Cast lain menyusul sesuai keperluan cerita.**

 **Romance, Drama, Comedy (?), AU.**

 **Warning : GS (Gender Switch) for some characters, typo(s), OOC.**

 **Hai ini FF JaeMark pertama yang aku post.**

 **Sekedar meramaikan FF JaeMark**

 **Ok deh, selamat membaca.**

 **Summary**

Jaehyun tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Tuan Lee, salah seorang teman dari ayahnya, ketika ia mewasiatkan supaya Jaehyun menikahi Lee Minhyung, anak Tuan Lee dari cinta pertamanya ketika SMA. Karena sudah menganggap Tuan Lee sebagai ayahnya sendiri, iapun menjalankan wasiat tersebut. Akan tetapi kelakuan polos dan kekanak-kanakan Minhyung sering kali memusingkan Jaehyun, bisakah ia bertahan menghadapinya?.

 **PROLOG**

Jaehyun tak tega melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Lee Hyukjae, ahjussi kesayangannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah sendiri tengah menghadapi maut yang sebentar lagi menjemputnya. Sudah selama beberapa hari ini Hyukjae terbaring di rumah sakit dengan beberapa kabel di tubuhnya yang menopang kehidupannya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat. Hyukjae bahkan tidak bisa berbicara dengan normal. Penyakit jantung yang dideritanya sudah parah dan ia rasanya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan sakit.

"Jae… Jae… hyun…" Hyukjae berusaha memanggil Jaehyun.

"Ne.. ahjussi…" Jaehyun mengenggam tangan Hyukjae.

"Pu.. putriku…" gumam Hyukjae

Putriku? Seingat Jaehyun paman kesayangannya ini tidak mempunyai istri, apalagi anak. Meskipun memang Hyukaje sempat dekat dengan beberapa perempuan.

"Ja… jaga… putri… ku…" Hyukjae mengenggam tangan Jaehyun. Nafasnya semakin tersengal-sengal dan tubuhnya semakin dingin.

Tak lama kemudian Hyukjae tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Air mata menetes di pipi Jaehyun.

"Ahjussi…. " Jaehyun masih mengenggam tangan Hyukjae.

Jaehyun tak menyangka jika Hyukjae akan meninggalkannya begitu cepat.

Semua keluarga, sahabat dan beberapa rekan kerja mendatangi pemakaman Hyukjae. Jaehyun yang masih bersedih memakai kacamata hitam untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang sembab. Ketika semua pelayat sudah pergi, tinggallah Jaehyun dan Luhan, pengacara pribadi Hyukjae sekaligus sahabat dari Suho, kakak Jaehyun.

"Jae… ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu… datanglah ke kantorku besok"

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Terlihat Luhan meninggalkan lokasi pemakaman.

* * *

Jaehyun akhirnya mendatangi kantor Luhan. Ia menunggu di ruang kerja Luhan.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu. Aku memiliki berapa wasiat dari mendiang Hyukjae ahjussi." Luhan terlihat membawa beberapa kertas.

"Tolong bacakan hyung…" Jaehyun menunggu.

 **Aku Lee Hyukjae, dengan ini mewasiatkan seluruh hartaku kepada Lee Minhyung, anak perempuanku satu-satunya. Bersamaan dengan ini aku juga memberi amanat kepada Choi Jaehyun, yang sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri untuk menjaga, menyayangi dan mengasihi Minhyung dalam sebuah ikatan suci yang bernama pernikahan. Aku berharap Jaehyun bisa meneruskan perusahaanku dan menjaga Minhyung.**

Jaehyun tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang didengarnya. Apa yang ada di pikiran paman kesayangannya itu hingga ia menikahkan anaknya dengan Jaehyun. Bahkan Jaehyun baru tahu jika Hyukjae mempunyai seorang putri beberapa saat sebelum Hyukjae meninggal. Meskipun kata-kata di akhir surat wasiat terdengar menggiurkan juga bagi Jaehyun. Hyukjae bukan hanya menyuruhnya menjaga Minhyung, tetapi juga menjaga semua perusahaan Hyukjae. Sebagai salah seorang konglomerat di Korea Selatan, Hyukjae mempunyai beberapa perusahaan di Seoul dan beberapa kota lainnya.

"Yang benar saja. Apa ada informasi mengenai gadis itu?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Berdasarkan informasi yang kuperoleh, Minhyung kini tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan khusus anak perempuan di sebuah desa. Ia saat ini juga sekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan."

"Sekolah? Jadi Lee Minhyung itu masih bersekolah?"

"Iya. Dia masih bersekolah di kelas 2 SMA. Menurut hitungan Korea umurnya adalah 18."

Jaehyun memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak terasa nyeri. Kenapa pula ia harus menikah dengan seorang anak SMA.

* * *

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara mobil yang mendekati panti asuhan di sebuah desa di Korea Selatan itu. Minhyung dengan gugup menanti dari kamarnya di lantai atas panti asuhan.

"Ada mobil yang datang… siapa yang akan diadopsi?" gumam Minhyung.

Ia sudah tinggal selama 18 tahun, yang mana merupakan seumur hidupnya di panti asuhan . Tak terhitung sudah berapa mobil yang datang untuk mendatangi panti asuhan. Minhyung selalu berharap bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari anak yang akan diadopsi dan dibawa pulang oleh salah seorang pemilik mobil-mobil itu.

"Minhyung-ah, ayo ke kantor dibawah… ada yang ingin menemuimu." Suster Jang mengetuk pintu kamar Minhyung.

"Ah.. ne…" jawab Minhyung dari dalam kamar.

Ia sangat gembira mengetahui ada orang yang menemuinya. Impiannya untuk bisa memiliki keluarga pada akhirnya bisa terwujud. Dengan penuh senyum Minhyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor Nyonya Park Sandara, pemilik yayasan panti asuhan.

"Dimana orang….. " Minhyung terkejut ketika mendapati ternyata yang ada di kantor bukanlah sepasang suami istri, melainkan seorang pemuda yang terlhat lebih tua darinya dan seorang pria paruh baya.

" _Kenapa mereka yang ada disini? Apa mereka seperti yang di internet itu ya?. Mereka… pasangan gay?"_ batin Minhyung bertanya-tanya.

"Duduklah, Minhyung. Kedua orang ini ingin membicarakan tentang… orang tua.. kandungmu." Sandara mempersilahkan Minhyung duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

"Annyeong, Minhyung. Aku adik dari ayah kandungmu, Lee Hyukjae. Namaku adalah Lee Donghae. Kau mungkin sudah mengenalnya dari foto yang ada di liontinmu." Donghae tersenyum.

Ah Minhyung hampir lupa jika ia memiliki sebuah liontin yang ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Liontin dengan bentuk hati itu terdapat ukiran 'Lee Minhyung' dalam huruf hangul. Di dalam liontin itu memang terdapat foto sepasang lelaki dan perempuan. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia.

"Foto yang ada di liontin itu adalah foto Hyukjae dan Tiffany. Mereka adalah kedua orang tua kandungmu. Mereka… sudah tiada."

Minhyung sebenarnya tidak terlalu kaget jika memang kedua orang tuanya memang sudah tiada. Tapi ia masih belum bisa mengerti kenapa ia harus tinggal di panti asuhan seumur hidupnya? Apakah kedua orang tuanya itu tidak menginginkannya hingga mereka membuangnya?.

"Orang tuamu menyayangimu, Minhyung… mereka… mereka hanya… bingung.. karena ibumu mengandung dan melahirkanmu di usianya yang baru 17 tahun. Sedangkan waktu itu ayahmu baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya… hubungan mereka tidak direstui keluarga. Aku sendiri baru mengetahui kau adalah anak Hyukjae setelah pemakamannya" jelas Donghae.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Donghae, Minhyung menjadi sedikit lega. Meskipun ia tidak pernah bertemu kedua orang tuanya, setidaknya ia bisa tahu kedua orang tuanya menyayanginya.

"Ah.. aku… aku juga menyayangi mereka. Aku selalu ingin… merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti anak lain."

"Sekarang kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluargaku, Minhyung. Menurut wasiat aku adalah walimu, kau akan tinggal bersama keluargaku."

"Dan pemuda yang ada di hadapanmu…. Dia adalah… calon suamimu. Namanya Jaehyun. Ayahmu menuliskan wasiat agar kalian berdua menikah." Donghae memperkenalkan seorang pemuda yang daritadi diam.

"Me.. menikah?" Minhyung menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Jaehyun terlihat tampan dan berkharisma bagaikan pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Bahkan Minhyung yakin jika Jaehyun juga kaya. Kini Minhyung percaya jika pangeran yang ia baca di buku-buku dongeng itu nyata. Rasanya bagaikan mimpi Minhyung bisa menikahi Jaehyun.

"Ya… menikah… tapi kau tetap bisa bersekolah seperti biasa. Kami akan mengurus kepindahanmu ke Seoul." Donghae tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana Minhyung, sudah jelas bukan?." tanya Sandara meminta pendapat Minhyung.

Minhyung hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Impiannya untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga akhirnya terwujud. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga akan menikah dengan… seorang pangeran… seperti dalam buku-buku dongeng yang sering ia dengar dan baca sewaktu kecil dulu. Semuanya tampak begitu indah dalam pikirannya yang polos.

* * *

Suasana hening terasa di dalam mobil mewah itu. Di kursi belakang hanya ada Jaehyun dan Minhyung yang masih terasa canggung. Donghae sendiri memilih untuk duduk di kursi depan dengan alasan supaya Jaehyun dan Minhyung bisa mengenal lebih jauh.

" _Ahjussi_ …" Minhyung mulai membuka pembicaraan.

Sebenarnya Minhyung tidak tahu harus memanggil 'calon suami' nya itu dengan sebutan apa. Karena Jaehyun terlihat lebih dewasa jadilah dia memanggil Jaehyun dengan sebutan 'ahjussi'

"Jangan panggil aku ahjussi… aku hanya 10 tahun lebih tua darimu… " kata Jaehyun dingin.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?... oppa?" Minhyung tersenyum gembira.

"Ya. Begitu lebih baik…" Jaehyun masih membalas dengan dingin.

Minhyung tak mengerti kenapa Jaehyun begitu dingin. Apakah karena kepribadiannya memang seperti itu? atau mungkin Jaehyun masih berduka atas kematian Hyukjae?. Akhirnya suasana kembali hening dengan Jaehyun yang memainkan tabletnya dan Minhyung yang menatap pemandangan ke luar jendela mobil.

* * *

 **PART 1**

Saat ini Minhyung tengah berada di salon pribadi keluarga Jung yang ada di mansion mereka. Pantulan wajahnya di cermin terasa begitu aneh. Riasan tebal di wajahnya terasa begitu menganggu. Minhyung merasa terganggu dengan tampilan wajahnya saat ini.

"Ahjumma, kenapa wajahku harus dirias seperti ini?. Memangnya aku mau jadi badut ya?" Minhyung mengelus-elus wajahnya yang penuh makeup.

"Makeup pernikahan memang seperti itu, cantik. Kau harus didandani supaya terlihat cantik di hari pernikahanmu." Kata _makeup artist_ yang mendandani Minhyung.

Sebagian besar teman-teman Minhyung di sekolahnya dulu memang suka berdandan. Setidaknya Minhyung tahu beberapa hal mengenai berdandan. Tapi ia baru tahu jika _makeup_ pernikahan begitu tebal dan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kau sudah siap cantik?" seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya menghampiri Minhyung dan mengelus pundaknya.

"Te.. tentu saja.. ahju.. eh maksudku, Mamah. Ya…. Mamah Jessica, aku siap.." Minhyung tersenyum kaku.

"Aduh.. calon menantuku ini terlihat begitu cantik. Ayo kita keluar. Jaehyun pasti sudah menunggumu. Jessicapun mengantarkan Minhyung menuju gereja.

* * *

Beberapa anggota keluarga dan kerabat terlihat memadati kursi yang tersedia di gereja. Mereka tampak terlihat memperhatikan mempelai wanita.

"Choi Jaehyun,bersediakah kau menerima Lee Minhyung sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan susah,senang,sehat,maupun sakit?. Bersediakah kau mencintainya,menyayanginya,dan mengasihinya, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya pendeta kepada Jaehyun

"Iya,aku akan mencintainya dalam keadaan apapun,hingga maut memisahkan" Jaehyun mengucapkannya dengan tenang.

"Lee Minhyung, bersediakah kau menerima Choi Jaehyun sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan susah,senang,sehat,maupun sakit?.Bersediakah kau mencintainya,menyayanginya,dan mengasihinya, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" pendeta kini menanyai Minhyung.

"Iya,aku akan mencintainya, hingga maut memisahkan. Apapun yang terjadi." Minhyung mencoba tersenyum.

"Semoga pernikahan kalian berdua diberkati Tuhan. Sekarang kalian resmi menjadi suami istri. Mempelai pria dipersilahkan mencium mempelai wanita" kata pendeta lagi.

Dengan ragu-ragu Jaehyun mencium kening Minhyung. Sementara Minhyung hanya memejamkan matanya.

" _Ya Tuhan. Demi apapun… aku tidak pernah mau berciuman dengan seorang bocah. Bahkan dalam balutan gaun itu dia masih terlihat seperti anak-anak!. Lagipula dia lebih pendek dariku, aku akan mencium keningnya saja!"_ batin Jaehyun risih.

" _Apa? dia tidak mencium bibirku seperti yang di film-film_?" batin Minhyung yang merasa aneh.

Beberapa orang memandang Jaehyun dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang menganggapnya aneh, ada pula yang menganggap Jaehyun sebagai seorang _gentleman._

"Kenapa dia tidak mencium bibir mempelai wanita?. Aneh sekali… padahal aku ingin melihat mereka berciuman!"

"Jaehyun adalah seorang gentleman. Tentu saja dia ingin menjaga istrinya. Kudengar istrinya itu masih suci dan belum terjamah."

" _So sweet_. Jaehyun sungguh mencintai istrinya dengan tulus."

* * *

Jaehyun menatap Minhyung, istri yang baru dinikahinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Jujur saja Jaehyun merasa jika Minhyung itu cantik meskipun makeupnya begitu tebal. Kini mereka sedang duduk bersebelahan di sebuah meja makan seperti halnya para tamu undangan. Mereka melangsungkan resepsi dengan tema gala dinner pernikahan di sebuah ballroom di salah satu hotel mewah di Seoul. Resepsi itu dihadiri oleh keluarga, teman dan rekan bisnis Jaehyun juga ayahnya, Choi Siwon. Sebelumnya mereka sudah melakukan upacara pernikahan tradisional Korea.

"Oppa… kapan acaranya selesai?" Minhyung menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Jaehyun.

"Tunggulah sebentar.. sebentar lagi acaranya selesai." Jaehyung terlihat tengah asyik berbincang-bincang dengan salah seorang temannya.

Minhyung yang bosan bangkit dari kursinya dan berkeliling ke sekitar ruangan. Ia mencoba mencicipi berbagai macam hidangan yang tersedia di prasmanan.

"Berapa umur istrimu itu? sepertinya dia terlihat masih… muda…" tanya Mingyu, teman Jaehyun sejak SMA yang seumuran dengannya.

"Ah ya… dia..." belum sempat Jaehyun menjawab, tiba-tiba Jaehyun melihat Minhyung yang terkena tumpahan jus diatas gaun pengantinnya. Sebagian bahkan mengenai belahan dada gaun.

"Ups… maaf… aku tidak sengaja." Kata seorang perempuan bernama Koeun.

Perhatian tertuju pada Minhyung. Ia sangat malu dan ingin menangis rasanya.

"Baby, kau bilang mau ke toilet kan?. Ayo aku antar." Jaehyun langsung menghampiri Minhyung dan menarik tangannya.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa tamu undangan perempuan yang merasa iri karena Minhyung bisa dinikahi oleh Jaehyun. Koeun adalah salah satunya. Ia sengaja menumpahkan jus diatas gaun pengantin Minhyung untuk membuatnya malu.

Di kamar mandi Minhyung untungnya bisa membersihkan sedikit dari noda jus yang tumpah di gaunnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Jaehyun yang menunggu di luar kamar mandi.

"Sudah. _Gomawo oppa."_ Minhyung tersenyum.

Mendadak Jaehyun menarik Minhyung ke kamar mandi wanita.

"Oppa.. apa yang…."

Minhyung terpojok di tembok kamar mandi. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jaehyun mencengkram kedua tangannya dengan keras.

"Dengarkan aku… aku menikahimu hanya demi memenuhi wasiat Hyukjae ahjussi. Jangan pikir aku akan memperlakukanmu sebagai istri. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada bocah sepertimu!." Jaehyun membentak Minhyung dan menatap matanya tajam

Minhyung merasa takut dengan perkataan dan sikap Jaehyun kepadanya saat ini.

"A… _Arraseo_." Minhyung mengangguk lemah.

Jaehyun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Bagus. Sekarang tersenyumlah dan bertingkah manis. Kau adalah istri dari Choi Jaehyun, pengusaha muda di Seoul."

Lagi-lagi Minhyung hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia menuruti perkataan Jaehyun dengan tersenyum dan bersikap manis sepanjang acara resepsi. Padahal hatinya merasa tertekan dengan perlakuan Jaehyun.

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya Minhyung tinggal di rumah keluarga Choi. Meskipun Jaehyun sudah mempunyai rumah sendiri tapi orangtuanya memintanya untuk tinggal di rumah mereka sementara. Sebelumnya ia tinggal di rumah Lee Donghae, pamannya. Rumah Jaehyun tidak kalah megahnya dengan rumah Donghae. Minhyung baru saja selesai bersih-bersih dan berganti pakaian. Dilihatnya Jaehyun yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Kamar itu bernuansa seperti kamar putri.

"Kemarilah dan duduk disini…" Jaehyun yang sudah berpiyama menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya

"Oppa… apa kita tidur sekamar?" Minhyung dengan malu-malu melangkah ke arah Jaehyun.

"Tentu saja. Kita kan suami istri… lagipula ini kan malam pengantin. Kau tau kan apa yang seorang suami lakukan di malam pengantin?" Jaehyun mendekat dan mengelus-elus rambut Minhyung.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan oppa?" tanya Minhyung dengan polosnya.

" _Anak ini memang polos atau pura-pura tidak tahu sih_?" batin Jaehyun heran.

"Minhyung… apa kau sudah belajar tentang reproduksi wanita?"

Sejenak Minhyung mencoba mengingat pelajaran yang didapatnya di sekolah.

"Nde. Aku sudah belajar.." Minhyung mengangguk antusias.

"Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan seorang pria agar wanita bisa hamil?. Itulah yang akan kulakukan padamu"

Minhyung membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Benarkah Jaehyun akan melakukan 'itu' kepadanya?.

"Haha. Ternyata mudah ya menggodamu." Dengan sengaja Jaehyun memegang lengan Minhyung dan membuatnya terbaring.

Posisinya kini Jaehyun diatas Minhyung dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Sekarang kau tahu apa yang dilakukan suami di malam pengantin?" Jaehyun tersenyum menggoda.

Sumpah demi apapun baru kali ini Minhyung melihat Jaehyun tersenyum seperti itu. Selama ia mengenal suaminya, Jaehyun jarang tersenyum.

"A.. aku…" wajah Minhyung memanas dan bersemu merah. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas Jaehyun.

" _Ya Tuhan! Aku belum siap untuk melakukannya…"_ batin Minhyung resah.

Seumur hidupnya Minhyung memang tidak banyak mengenal lelaki, apalagi sedekat ini dengan seorang lelaki.

"Jangan harap aku akan melakukannya sekarang. Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik dengan bocah!." Jaehyun melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Minhyung.

Jantung Minhyung berdegup cepat. Wajah tampan Jaehyun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Tidurlah. Hari-harimu sebagai istri dari Choi Jaehyun masih panjang." Perlahan Jaehyun bangkit dan beralih posisi ke sebelah Minhyung.

Minhyung hanya mengangguk dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya berharap jika hari esok lebih baik. Jaehyun akan menjadi pangeran romantis seperti yang selalu ia baca di buku dongeng. Sikap dingin Jaehyun hari ini membuat Minhyung takut.

" _Good night, princess."_ Jaehyun menyelimuti Minhyung dan terlelap di samping Minhyung. Entah Minhyung bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Ok FF ini dibikin pas author nonton ulang My Little Bride dan mendadak kepikiran JaeMark aja gitu**

 **Ya udah deh. Tinggalkan review kalian supaya author tau kesan dan pesannya.**

 **JaeMark shipper yo hands up in the air.**

 **Bye..**


End file.
